Pride and Prejudice
by Porthos1013
Summary: Have you ever noticed the similarities between Mr. Darcy and Rodney McKay? McWeir


Author: Porthos  
Summary: Have you ever noticed the similarities between Mr. Darcy and Rodney?  
Author's notes: Just a little blip I thought up while watching Pride and Prejudice the other day. Not beta'd, not even proofread, any mistakes or crappiness are completely my own.

oOo

Rodney quickly crossed the control room to Elizabeth's office. Normally, of course, he would knock, common courtesy and such, but this time he was too excited about his new breakthrough discovery. "Elizabeth," he burst through her doors in an animated bluster. "You've got to see—" The sight of Elizabeth with tears in her eyes stopped him in his tracks. "Is everything alright?"

She met his eyes and smiled disarmingly. "Yes, I'm fine, Rodney. It's just this." She held up the book she had apparently been reading.

Rodney glanced at the cover, then made a face of disgust. "_Pride and Prejudice_? You're crying over a book? You can't be serious."

Elizabeth feigned indignance at his outburst. "It's a classic!"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Classic is just another word for boring. And I know, I had to read that book in high school. Not only did I have to deal with the most insipid plot that wouldn't end, I had to put up with every girl in my class having hormonal swooning fits over Mr. Darcy!" He said that name like it was the bane of his existence.

Elizabeth just smiled knowingly. "Ah, yes, Mr. Darcy. I must admit, ever since I read this book, I've always wanted a Mr. Darcy of my very own."

Rodney's eyes widened and he let out an exasperated sigh. "Not you too."

Elizabeth smiled, making her eyes twinkle. "Well, why not? He's handsome, and smart. He is always honest and forthcoming about his opinions, and he's not intimidated by a woman who does the same. His affection is hard to win, but once you do he looks out for his friends, even if his intentions are a little misguided."

"Yes," Rodney continued, "but he's also so pompous and full of himself it's a wonder he even has any friends."

"But that's just it, Rodney," Elizabeth said, starting to get into the conversation. "He's not really arrogant, he just seems that way because he's not that comfortable around people. And Lizzie is able to see past that, and she falls in love with him because he's a good man."

Rodney paused, and just stared at her for a moment, as if deep in thought. "You were an English major in college, weren't you?"

Elizabeth ducked her head and smiled, not at all surprised by his sudden change of topic. "Until I decided I had a better chance of changing the world through politics than my writing," she answered with a nod. "What gave me away?"

"No one enjoys character analysis that much without having a thing for books in general." He said it as if it was the most obvious conclusion in the world.

Elizabeth sighed good-naturedly. "What was it you wanted to show me, Rodney?" At this, Rodney immediately launched into a long explanation about a way to conserve power that could keep Atlantis powered for a decade longer than they had originally anticipated. It was easy to see why he was excited.

"Good, Rodney," Elizabeth said as she wrapped up the meeting. "You and Dr. Zelenka should start working on this right away. I'll expect some preliminary plans to be drawn up by Monday."

Rodney nodded, then got up to leave. At the door, he paused and turned around. "Elizabeth…" he began, but didn't continue. She waited while he visibly fumbled for the strength to say whatever it was he wanted to ask her. Finally, he said, "Could I borrow you're book?" Elizabeth knew she must have had a surprised expression on her face, because he continued on with a hasty explanation. "Well, you seem to like it so much, and I've been meaning to catch up on my reading, plus with those long flights to the mainland I need something to occupy my mind, and—"

"Take it," Elizabeth said with a grin.

Rodney sheepishly accepted the book. With a mumbled thanks he left the office and headed purposefully across the control room, no trace of the earlier insecurity present.

Back in her office, this Lizzie watched her very own Mr. Darcy walk out of the control room, her book clutched to his chest.

oOo

Author's notes: Anybody who knows the story of Pride and Prejudice is welcome to make their own comparisons between Rodney and Mr. Darcy, and I might try to add them to the story. ;)


End file.
